We meet again
by dementialdreams
Summary: Short story where Twilight Sparkle and Trixie meet again. Requested by a tumblr follower.


"Do you ever wonder what happened to Trixie, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle said with a sigh.

"No. I am glad she is gone. Nopony is better at magic than you!" Spike snorted.

"I don't know.. I just felt bad for her. She really wasn't that bad of a pony. She was just too boastful."

"Weren't you supposed to go get some cupcakes from Pinkie Pie?" Spike tried to change the subject.

"Thank you for reminding me!" Twilight Sparkle completely forgot. "I have to go right away! Pinkie has probably been waiting for me."

Twilight Sparkle trotted her way through Ponyville. It was rather quiet compared to what the town is usually like; Probably because most of the fillies were still in class.

Twilight Sparkle didn't think much of it. Her mind was clouded up with thoughts of Trixie. "She wasn't really a bad pony... was she?" Twilight wondered in her head. As she continued to trot along she thought she saw a familiar cart out of the corner of her eye. "Could it be?" Twilight said out loud. Her trot quickened.

As Twilight Sparkle got closer she knew who it was "T-Trixie?" She stammered.

The blue mare peaked from behind her cart and as soon as she saw Twilight she hid.

"Trixie? What are you doing in Ponyville?" Twilight Sparkle asked. She was completely dumbfound as to why she would return to Ponyville.

There was a long pause. "The Great and Powerful Trixie returned to Ponyville to see you," Trixie finally said.

"But.. why?" Twilight Sparkle was stunned. She didn't know how to react.

"To apologize for my previous behavior when I was here. I want to say I am sorry for being boastful and putting all of Ponyville in danger." Trixie lowered in head in shame. She could barely get the words out of her mouth.

"But why apologize to me?" Twilight questioned. "Why not apologize to all of Ponyville? You put everyone in-"

"You humbled me." Trixie cut Twilight off.

"What?"

"Your magic humbled me. I always thought I was so great and powerful, but you proved me wrong." Trixie hesitated. "I've been thinking about you almost all the time since that day you defeated the Ursa Minor." Trixie paused.

"I've been thinking about you too." Twilight admitted. "I've been kinda.. worried about you."

"Worried? About me?" Trixie was confused. "I thought you hated me."

"I know many of the ponies here in Ponyville had sour feelings toward you, but I always thought you were just..." Twilight stopped and had to think for a second. "Misunderstood."

Trixie blushed a little, almost out a fear. She didn't know how to respond.

"I know you are not a bad pony, Trixie." Twilight Sparkle smiled.

Trixie knew what she had to do. Using her magic she lifted her cape and hat off of her and placed them on Twilight.

"Trixie you don't have to-"

Trixie came up to her, gave her a soft kiss on, and whispered "Thank you".

"T-Trixie..."

But before Twilight could do anything Trixie turned, took her cart, and ran off. Twilight didn't try to chase after her. She just watched her run until she was completely out of site.

After she was gone Twilight just stood there blushing.

A few minutes later Twilight Sparkle came to her senses. "Shoot! I have to go see Pinkie!" She turned and quickly headed over to Sugarcube Corner.

Twilight burst through the door. "I am sorry for being tardy, Pinkie Pie. I just got caught up with a few things."

Pinkie Pie was busy behind the counter. "No problem, Twilight! I was just finishing up your cupcakes." She turned around and laughed. "Why are you wearing your silly Halloween outfit again?"

"Huh..?" Twilight turned her head and looked at herself. In the rush to get there she had forgot about Trixie giving her the cape and hat. "Oh... I just thought it would be.. fun to wear." Twilight Sparkle was blushing a deep red.

"No need to be, embarrassed, silly! I love to wear customs!" Pinkie excitedly said. A ding came from the back room. "Oo! Your cupcakes are ready. Let me go finish them up." Pinkie turned and skipped off to the backroom.

Twilight Sparkle stared the star pattern of the cape she had received. It was a beautiful gift. She gently ran her hoof against the soft silk and began blushing again.

"All ready!" Pinkie came out with the cupcakes.

"T-thank you, Pinkie." Twilight walked up the counter and took the cupcakes.

"No problem, and you don't need to keep blushing about everything. Soon you are going to be just like Fluttershy if you don't stop."

"Yeah..." Twilight wasn't paying much attention to Pinkie anymore. "I should get going now."

"Bye!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Come back soon!"

The whole walk home Twilight Sparkle thought of Trixie. Where was she going? Would she ever see her again? Would she ever... kiss her again?


End file.
